bill c fait enlevé
by miss titcha
Summary: [tokio hotel]Bill kaulitz a été kidnapé. La nouvelle à fait la une de tout les journaux mais là où il est, sa célcébrité ne change rien, seul sa présence compte...[j'ai refait le résumé mais c'est toujours pas trop ça...sorry]


Auteur : miss titch

Titre : Bill c'est fait enlevé (je sait c'est minable -.-)

Disclamer : les tits mec de Th sont pas à moi (c'est bien domage) mais Hina et Wolf m'apartiennent !! niéhéhé (allo l'asile ?)

Note : Je suis pas super satisfaite de cette fic mais bon ça fait clongtemps que j'avait pas publié alors…ouais j'ai un peu changé de sujet aussi' Il y aura peut-etre une suite mais ça va dépendre de vos reviews et de mon temps libre…à voire . Mais je vous laisse lire, enjoy ('fin…)

Note 2 : j'ai refait les dialogues, j'espère que ça va mieux manant !!

Merci pour les review que j'ai reçu !! mai je suis pas sur de faire ma suite…

Bill Kaulitz a été enlevé.

La nouvelle a fait la une de tous les journaux allemands. La police est à sa recherche mais les pistes ne mènent à rien, les fans désespèrent, les producteurs attendent et les trois autres membres du groupe broient du noir.

Cela fait déjà une semaine…

OoOoO

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, je me recroqueville un peu plus contre le mur humide et glacée. La porte s'ouvre avec son effroyable grincement et IL entre. Mais aujourd'hui il ne vient pas pour moi…Enfin je ne crois pas. Il en a ramené une autre…

« Et ben tu dis pas bonjour Hina ! »

Sa voix m'horripile un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Ajouté à l'odeur de tabac froid qu'il dégage en permanence j'en ai des nausées.

« Tiens, j't'ai apporté de la compagnie, tu lui feras visiter ! »

Et il repart secouer d'un rire gras après avoir balancé la fille sur le sol. Encore une. Je me demande combien de temps elle va rester celle là. Sûrement une gosse de riche, histoire de recevoir une jolie petite rançon. Et pendant ce temps moi je moisit ici sans que personne ne me cherche. J'attends. J'attends la mort avec impatience…

La fille c'est relevé et je crois qu'elle me regarde. En fait je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une fille…Mais c'est peut-être à cause de la pénombre environnante.

J'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, là je vais faire mon boulot, comme chaque fois. Je leur prête une épaule pour pleurer, je les rassure un peu et surtout je leur évite de passer à la casserole.

« Je suis où ? »

C'est pas une fille. La voix est bien trop grave. Mais elle, enfin il crève de trouille, ça c'est flagrant. Je ne répond rien, il y a longtemps que ma langue à oublier comment on forme des mots, je me rapproche juste de lui avec un sourire rassurant en lui désignant la couchette qu'on va désormais partager. C'est pas grand mais je doute qu'on vienne en mettre une autre juste pour lui.

On s'assoie côte à côte et il repose sa question :

« On est où ? »

Il a vraiment une belle voix. J'ai envie de lui poser des milliers de questions, de savoir qui il est mais je ne dis plus rien. De toute façon, à quoi ça me servirai ?

« C'est qui se type ? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Merde on est où ! »

Je lui prend la main et il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Waw, j'en ai jamais vu des comme ça !

« ET t'es qui toi ? Pourquoi tu dit rien »

Ca y est, le ballet des signes à commencer. Je lui fait comprendre que je suis muette, c'est plus simple à expliquer et je lui demande s'il a un stylo.

Il en sort un de sa poche et je plonge sous le matelas pour attraper mon trésor : quelques feuilles de papiers.

_Je m'appelle Hina. Je suis là depuis des années, t'en fais pas ils te feront rien. Je sais pas où on est mais le gars qui t'as ammené s'appelle Wolf. Si t'es riche il va juste demander une rançon et tu rentreras chez toi._

Il lit rapidement, me regarde encore, relit…

« Et si je suis pas riche ? »

Je souris, on me la fait pas !

_Bienvenu au club ! Mais t'es riche, non ?_

Dans le mile, il hocha la tête.

« Et toi ? »

Moi ? Quelle question ? Moi je suis là, c'est tout, c'est comme ça. Pas la peine d'user du papier pour ça, je hausse les épaules, il comprend.

« Je m'appelle Bill »

Enchantée.

« Je…heu… »

A croire que le mutisme est contagieux. Faut dire qu'on doit pas avoir grand chose à dire dans ce genre de situation. Dans la rue il aurait peut-être demandé l'heure ou bien se serait lancée dans une technique de drague foireuse mais avouez que enfermer dans un cellule avec une nénette en loque…

De nouveau des pas…Cette fois je vais pas y échapper.

« Hinanaaa ! Aller ma grande, c'est l'heure de mon goûter. »

Avec des intonations pareil, je suis persuader que Bill voit très bien en quoi consiste ledit goûter. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne s'oppose pas et me laisse partir. Je lui en veux pas, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis ça ne me fait plus rien, je m'en vais loin, loin…

OoOoO

C'est la première fois que je ne me réveille pas sur le béton froid de la cellule. J'ouvre les yeux, essaye de me rappeler ce que je faisais avant que Wolf vienne me chercher, et remarque une silhouette assise contre le lit.

Bill.

C'est lui qui m'a recouchée ? Sûrement, Wolf m'a toujours balancée par terre comme une chaussette sale après ses…goûtés, je vois pourquoi ça changerai.

J'ai encore l'esprit embué ; j'ai du un peu trop m'éloigné hier…Je secoue la tête et m'approche de mon nouveau « colocataire ». Il dort encore. Il a du pleurer parce qu'il a du maquillage qui a couler. Je savais pas que les garçons se maquillaient ; ça doit vraiment faire un baille que je suis coincée ici.

Ah, il se réveille. Apparemment il est déçu de me voire devant lui…Moi aussi j'aimerai que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve mais voilà, c'est comme ça on y peut rien. Je lui souris et l'aide à se relever. Cette nuit il dormira avec moi, je sais ce que ça fait de se coucher sur le sol.

Il tremble alors je le prends dans mes bras, mais il doit bien faire deux têtes de plus que moi du coup on dirais que c'est lui qui me console. Je crois que je vais bien l'aimer ce garçon.

« Et tu te laisses faire ? »

La question est sortie de nulle part. Je ne me suis pas encore faite à la présence de Bill du coup je lui lance un regard un peu surpris. Il a l'air vraiment fatigué et ses joues sont encore noircies par son larmes. Je sais qu'il se cache pour pleurer mais qu'est ce que je peut y faire ? Je l'envie même un peu ; moi mes yeux sont secs depuis trop longtemps.

Il me regarde encore un peu avant de se détourner. Il doit croire que je ne veux pas répondre…Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lui expliquer.

Sa main est posée sur le matelas, à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je la serre aussi fort que je peux et nos yeux se retrouvent à nouveau. J'adore la couleur des siens.

OoOoO

Le grincement de la porte me fait sursauter. J'ai du m'endormir contre lui sinon j'aurais entendu les pas arrivés. Mais il est déjà là, avec son plateau à peine garnit qui va nous servir de petit déjeuner.

Je sent Bill se crisper à côté de moi et je ressert un peu mon étreinte pour le rassurer. Mais il a remarqué notre petit manège et commence à railler de son insupportable voix :

« T'en fait pas les mecs ça m'excite pas. Et même si tu te sape comme une nana j'ai de la meilleure marchandise sous la main. »

Rire gras. La marchandise évidemment, c'est moi.

« Si tu veux y goûter te gène pas mais abîme la pas trop !

Sa stupidité dépasse l'entendement. Il y a des jours où j'aimerai être sourde pour ne plus l'entendre.

« Aller toi, debout, j'me suis levé tôt se matin.

Bill essaye de me retenir ; il s'accroche à ce qui me sert de vêtement et me chuchote de ne pas y aller. Le pire c'est le regard qu'il me jette…De la pitié, de la compassion peut-être, de la révolte, du dégoût…Des yeux pareil ne devraient pas avoir à exprimer ça...

D'habitude, le matin Wolf s'amuse ici. Mais aujourd'hui je souhaite de tout mon cœur ne pas avoir a sentir le regard de mon joli brun dans mon dos, je n'arriverai pas à partir s'il est là…Ca n'a pas l'air de déranger notre geôlier. J'ai envie de vomir. Je ferme les yeux.

« S'il vous plais…

Bill j't'en pris, c'est assez dur comme ça…

« Lâche la si tu veux pas que je revoie mon orientation sexuelle !

Je ne t'en veux pas Bill, je ne veux pas qu'il te touche…

« Regarde. Regarde j'te dit !!

Ne pleure pas Bill…

OoOoO

J'ai mal.

J'ai à peine la force de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qui était une petite robe d'été.

Je le savais, je n'y arriverai pas ; pas avec ses yeux rivés malgré eux sur moi, pas avec ses sanglots étouffés, pas avec sa présence.

Mon esprit ne s'est pas envolé comme d'habitude, j'ai tout…ressenti ? Subit ?

Je veux vomir.

Je veux dormir.

Ne jamais me réveiller

Mourir.

J'ai mal.

J'ai froid.

Bill, ne pleure pas.

OoOoO

« Tu es réveillée ?

Non, je veux encore dormir, la douleur est moins forte dans mon sommeil.

« Il faut que tu manges…

J'ai pas faim.

« Hina ?

Je consent à ouvrir les yeux mais la vue qu'ils m'offre me fait monter les larmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pleure.

« Hina ? Je…Je suis désolé.

Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais prend moi quand même dans tes bras, j'y suis tellement bien.

« Je suis désolé. Je…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Et vite !

Je ris doucement. Sortir, s'il croit que je n'ai pas essayé ! Mais sortir comment ? Et pour aller où ? Je ne sais même as où nous sommes. Moi je suis coincée ici ; mais lui finira par sortir, parce qu'il a quelqu'un pour payer sa liberté. Même si c'est moche, il va sortir.

« Regarde moi Hina ! On doit sortir d'ici !

Il est terrifié, ça se sent. Mais il a réussit à me redonner un peu d'espoir. Je n'attends plus la mort maintenant. Peut-être que je ne 'ai jamais attendue. Peut-être que c'était lui que j'attendais. Mon espoir.

On sortira.

« Alors ?

Je crois que je l'aime…

OoOoO

Nouveau grincement de porte. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je lui tends la feuiller en essayant de calmer les tremblements de ma main.

Il lit et soulève un sourcil. Puis un immense sourire sadique s'étire sur son visage hideux ; on a vu juste.

« Encore mieux que du théâtre tout ça ! J'vais me chercher une bière ! Hahaha !!

Mon corps tremble comme une feuille jusqu'à ce que Bill pose sa main sur ma hanche et m'attire contre lui. Ses bras autour de ma taille me font du bien, me rassurent, me donnent du courage.

« Tu es sure ?

Hochement de tête. Je veux tenter le tout pour le tout…

« J'me sent minable rien que de penser à…c'que je vais faire…

Je le regarde en essayant de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas. Peut-être même au contraire. Je ne sais pas s'il a bien saisit mais il a l'air un peu moins tendu.

L'autre revient…Il installe une chaise au milieu de la pièce, s'avachit dessus, la braguette déjà à moitié ouverte et décapsule sa canette.

« Allez-y mes salaud. Et essaye de la faire crier un peu pour une fois !

Je retiens une nausée.

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on s'allonge sur la paillasse, ça commence…Il est si doux…En faisant abstraction sur le lieu et le voisinage, ça pourrait même être agréable…J'avais oublier que c'était censé être comme ça normalement, agréable…

Ca a marché, il c'est donner du plaisir ce sale porc à en oublier sa bouteille par terre. Un coup de pied inattentif et elle explose en milles morceaux qui n'attendent que d'être ramassés. Lui n'à rien remarquer, il jubile. L'imbécile.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant lui, son regard vitreux se pose sur moi. J'avance ma main vers son bas ventre et lui s'imagine que je vais l'amuser. S'il savait…

Son hurlement bestiale déchire l'air humide alors que le verre asserer s'enfonce dans les parties que je haies plus que tout. Je n'ai pas le moindre remord à le laisser tomber à terre et se vider se son sang, plier en deux devant moi comme pour me supplier. La main trouve celle de Bill et commence alors une course effrénée vers la lumière.

Enfin dehors !! La douceur de la nuit nous a cueillit dès que nous avons franchit le seuil de notre ancienne prison. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir à quoi elle ressemble, mon but est de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi.

Bill court à côté de moi et sa présence me donne des ailes ; Je suis épuisée mais je pourrais le suivre n'importe où. Il m'a rendu la vie.

Un coup de feu. Wolf c'est relevé. Il est loin derrière mais j'ai peur qu'il puisse nous atteindre. Une deuxième détonation ; Bill trébuche, je le rattrape de justesse et nous détalons vers ce qui semble être une route. Malheureusement, les fars que nous avions repérés sont déjà loin lorsque nous l'atteignons et je ne sais pas s'il nous suit…

Mon cœur ratte un battement, Bill vient de s'effondrer. Il a le souffle court et je remarque avec horreur qu'il se tiens le flanc d'une main rougit par du sang. Les larmes affluent à mes yeux. Je voudrais l'aider mais mon cerveau sature, je ne sait plus quoi faire. La peur s'empare de moi, la chance a décidé de ne plus nous épauler.

Une lumière apparaît au loin…Non il y en a deux. Des fars ? Peut-être que la chance est encore un peu avec nous. Je commence à faire de grand signe à ce qui semble être un poids lourd ou un bus. Nous sommes sauvés ; Bill tien bon !

Mais le véhicule ne ralenti pas…Il se rapproche à toute vitesse comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, mais Bill est allonger parterre avec une balle dans le corps et à bout de force… Las fars m'aveuglent. Je voudrais hurler mais ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans qu'aucuns son n'en sorte. Je vais mourir…

Bill…

« BIIIIIIILL !!

L'impact n'est pas venu. Le bus s'est arrêté à deux centimètre de moi. Déjà la porte s'ouvre et j'entend une voix pestiféré.

« . ..groupie hein ?!! Bordel on aurait pu l'écrasée !!

« Ca va, je pensait qu'elle allait se pousser. C'est pas la première fois qu'une hystérique essaye de monter dans le bus, si ?

« Et t'en a vu beaucoup habillées en haillon qu'a l'air tout droit sortie d'un clip de Michaël Jackson ?!!

Un garçon s'avance vers moi. Il a l'air en colère mais dès qu'il me voit il se radoucit.

« Est ce que ça va ?

Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Il faut appeler les secours, Bill est en train de mourir ! Mais ma voix refuse de fonctionner. Pourtant je suis sûre que j'ai réussit à crier tout à l'heure. Je me jette à genou sur le bitume, prends le brun dans mes bras et regarde désespérément l'inconnu.

« Bordel c'est quoi ça ?!

« Qu'est ce qu'y s'passe ?

« Gus appel le SAMU, ya un type à moitié mort par terre !!

« Merde !

Je ne sais pas combien ils sont la dedans mais je m'en contre fiche. Je veux juste qu'ils m'aident sauver Bill.

« Hina…

Bill ! Bill, Bill, Bill je t'aime ! Je t'en supplie reste avec moi. Ne m'abandonne pas Bill !

« Bill…

Son regard s'illumine et je comprends. J'ai parlé…

« Bill…

Mon langage se résume pour l'instant à ce prénom mais si ça peut le garder en vie alors je le répèterais le temps qu'il faudra.

« Bill ?

C'est le garçon du bus qui a parlé. Il le fixe un bon moment puis se laisse tomber près de lui en pleurant.

« Bill tu es revenu.

« Tom ?

Ils se connaissent ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus de force même pour penser. Je veux dormir. Je sais que Bill est entre de bonnes mains maintenant…

OoOoO

« Tu crois qu'elle est réveillée ?

« Avec le boucan que tu fais c'est sûr !

« Oh ça va hein ! C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je viennes ! J'lui veux rien à c'te fille !

« Tais toi !

« dépêche toi alors !

On peut pas dire qu'ils soient franchement discret tout les deux ! Ils chuchotent mais on les entends arrivés depuis le couloir. J'ai reconnu la voix de Bill dès la première seconde ; l'autre doit être celui qu'il a appelé Tom tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs c'était quand ce tout à l'heure.

« Hina ?

J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux…

«Hina tu m'entends ? c'est Bill.

« Hey !

« Oui ya mon frère aussi.

« J'm'en vais si je dérange !

« Ta gueule j't'ai dit !

Je vais y arriver.

« Bill…

« Hina ! Attends je…je vais te cherche une feuille, tu veux ?!

« Une feuille ?

« Oui elle est muette.

« Ah…Et là j'ai rêver c'est ça ?

« Tom.

« C'est bon j'me tais.

Ils se ressemble drôlement tout les deux. De visage je veux dire. Et puis ils ont quasiment la même taille…Des jumeaux peut-être.

« Tiens.

Ma première question est de savoir la date. La dernière fois que j'ai vu le soleil s'était en août 2001…

« On est en 2007. Le 27 novembre.

Tiens donc ! Et bien j'ai 17ans. Je me demande bien à quoi ça m'avance tout ça.

« Tu…tu as de la famille chez qui aller ? J'veux dire, quand tu sortira de l'hôpital ?

_Non_

Ma réponse est accueille d'un grand silence gêné. Ils se regardent et hochent la tête.

« Tu veux rester avec nous ?

Nous ? C'est qui nous ?

« Ben c'est moi et Tom. Et puis Gustav et Georg. On a un groupe et si ça te gêne pas de vivre avec 4 mecs dans un appart la moitié de l'année et vivre entre le bus et les hôtels le reste du temps, chuis sur qu'on te trouvera une place.

Une place, pour moi ? Ca me touche plus qu'ils ne peuvent l'imaginer. Ils viennent de me donner une chance de commencer une nouvelle vie.

_D'accords_.

Le sourire que me lance les deux garçons suffit à me mettre du baume au cœur pour les 10 années à venir. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je suis heureuse. Je veux vire.


End file.
